


Brooklyn Sketchbook

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The First Avenger, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Life Drawing, M/M, Memories, Nude Modeling, Owls, Pencil, Portraits, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Self-Portrait, Sketches, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pages from Steve Rogers' sketchbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I had a date

**Author's Note:**

> I started a project on Tumblr, called [Brooklyn Sketchbook](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/). Please send me an Ask if there is something you'd like to see Steve draw :)

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/67907.html) |  [TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/130544702764/i-had-a-date)**


	2. Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to this anonymous Tumblr request: Please could you do something for this prompt: "Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky."

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/67907.html) |  [TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/130880064014/even-when-i-had-nothing-i-had-bucky)**


	3. Hot day at Coney Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to annaluna's Tumblr request: (30’s) At the beach (Coney Island), at a baseball game. Bucky relaxing on a hot day in his undershirt with a glass of lemonade.
> 
> ...except I decided Bucky doesn't like lemonade for reasons of I forgot to draw it in.

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/) |  [TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/131797847854/hot-day-at-coney-island-he-doesnt-like)**

 


	4. Maybe Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to my dear gracerene's prompt: "...some of his fellow avengers. Maybe Tony."

 

[ **TUMBLR**](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/132211242039/maybe-tony-it-is-then)  |  [ **LJ**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)

 


	5. Hey Stevie, watch this one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to giselleslash's prompt: "...I'd love to see a sketch that Steve made while watching Bucky play baseball/stickball in the alley with the boys - grinning back at Steve in all his newsboy cap/knickerbockers/suspenders glory..."

  

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/134916705294/hey-stevie-watch-this-one-like-im-not-watching)**


	6. Sam Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to this anonymous Tumblr request: "Could you possibly draw Sam?" I can certainly try, dear anon. Yes indeed.

 

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/) | [TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/138338010054/i-think-the-question-is-how-could-i-possibly-not)**


	7. 5th July, 1939

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to this anon Tumblr request: "Certainly Steve has drawn Bucky when he's sleeping? Could you please draw Bucky like that, all peaceful and soft-featured?"
> 
> The morning after the 4th of July springs to mind.

 

 

 

[TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/144855606664/july-5th-1939)


	8. She's an Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to this anonymous Tumblr request: "Can you please draw how Steve sees Wanda Maximoff?"

 

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/146654640989/shes-an-avenger) **

 

 


	9. Class Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to anon, Shaish and Buckysasset requesting Natasha. Thanks guys <3

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/147089192679/a-class-act-on-ao3) **


	10. You always stand up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to a prompt by zombiegravitation: Steve sketches his mother a lot, maybe with things he wishes he could give her (simple pearls or that one dress she eyes every time they pass that one window front)

 

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/147798843524/you-always-stand-up) **


	11. Come on, punk, we're gonna miss the flying car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to a prompt by neverregretthyfall: Could you maybe draw Bucky in his Uniform? I like this outfit so much

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/148229751574/come-on-punk-were-gonna-miss-the-flying-car) **


	12. One day at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to this anonymous Tumblr request: Can you draw a self-portrait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Cello & Mizu <3

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/149761841139/thank-you) **


	13. It's for school, Buck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to this anonymous Tumblr request: more lifedrawings of Bucky, asleep, awake, I don't care, just Steve taking such care with rendering Buck's body and face

 

[TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/153514359479/its-for-school-buck)


	14. Italy, 1943

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to Kajmere's request: Bucky relaxing in a bath, post-Azzano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Kajmere! Forgive me that this is so late, ILU <3

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/157144677744/italy-1943) **


	15. Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to this anonymous Tumblr request: Peggy as Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows she's not dressed nor coifed in the Greek style. Steve doesn't care.

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://brooklynsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/158804852239/peggy-as-athena-goddess-of-wisdom-and-war) **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Box Twelve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216216) by [sonatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonatine/pseuds/sonatine)
  * [murky waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697985) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos)




End file.
